


Akihito in Lace

by Green_Destiny



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Art, Asami is there in other ways, Delicious Akihito, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Destiny/pseuds/Green_Destiny
Summary: Baby is so tasty ♥.





	Akihito in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I did this around the time of the [lingerie journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993353) [@foxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxghost/pseuds/foxghost) took me on. Tbh I'll probably never let go of it because just look how tasty Akihito looks in lace. I drew his little hot scowl to set the scene that he's a really reluctant party to Asami getting him into lace and he'll give him all the shit for it, but really, deep down, waaaay deep down, Akihito's glistening with how it makes him feel, and Asami, for that matter (ʃƪ¬‿¬) ♥. Scroll down for a filthier version because Asami said he wanted to be in the picture as well ﾍ(｀▽´ )

 

 

**Scroll for Much NSFW.... ᕕ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ

 

♥

 

 

♥

 

 

♥

 

 

♥

 

 

 

♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is having a mass cull of NSFW artwork and blogs. Safe search is on by default and there's no option to turn it off like before. I've already felt the effects of my work disappearing from searches even though I'm abiding by their rules. Seems like that platform might well tank (or my account...D: hope not) so I'm backing up my artwork here.
> 
> If it doesn't go up like a dumpster fire, you can find me at  
> [ **Green_Destiny @ Tumblr**](http://green-destiny.tumblr.com/)


End file.
